Optical deflection apparatus having mirrors actuatably supported on torsion bars are well known, however, most of the known apparatus is rather complex in construction and expensive to fabricate. Present day applications in which optical deflection apparatus may be used frequently afford the opportunity for using relatively large numbers of identical devices. In most, if not all applications, simple, compact and inexpensive mechanisms are highly desirable, if not absolutely necessary.